Bloodline
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: In a single night of confusion Byakuya gives in to the pain he has supressed since the death of Kuchiki Hisana...only to find himself hurting the one he cares about most...PG 13 material


The white rays of the moon blinded his eyes the instant he snapped them open. He raised his hand to shield his adapting eyes, squinting. He stared out the window, starless night with a dead white moon. He blinked and suddenly remembered what had woken him up.

After all these years she still haunted his dreams. He rested his head back down on his pillow, closing his navy blue eyes. He lay there for what seemed like several hours unable to fall back to sleep, his mind stubbornly wandering back to her. Her. Hisana.

Byakuya's hand curled on the sheets. He had promised himself to never say her name again. But since when had he ever been good with keeping promises?

His eyes snapped open again as he thought of her. Locked in the cell. He didn't know why he thought of her. He just did. He threw the thin blanket off of himself and stood up.

Not even fully conscious of what he was doing or where he was going, he padded quietly down the hall. More quietly than the dying breath of a butterfly.

He stopped outside the door. Her door. He knew why he was here. He just wouldn't admit it to himself. It hurt too much tonight. Without even using the key, he slid open the doors with his hands. There she sat in the cell. Her back was turned to him. But he knew she never slept.

Her eyes glanced over her shoulder at him. "Nii-sama" she said, faint; sincere surprise lit in her eyes "What are you doing here?" Byakuya stared at her. That fountain of silver black hair, those deep black eyes. It was her. It had to be. "Nii-sama" her head turned around, her hands still in her lap. "Is something wrong?"

He slid open the door with the quiet swipe of a hand. "Nothing is wrong." _Hisana._

She looked up at him, with total confusion in her eyes, never before had she seen her brother in night robes. His hair was free from the white clamps and it hung loosely around his face covering one eye. But…something wasn't right.

The moonlight from the window danced in his face again, bringing back memories. She used to love dancing by the Sakura Tree while the sunset bathed upon her.

"_Kuya-sama, come dance with me..."_

"Byakuya-" he interrupted her, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, while his slid closed. He pushed for entrance with his tongue. He remembered when they kissed he would always be the one to deepen it, run his hands through her hair. He caressed her locks and found a stray lock falling over her face. He mentally frowned; she never let her hair hide her, and tucked it behind his lover's ear. He felt her struggling underneath him, but he pressed his lips more firmly to her, _insisting_ she give in. He ignored the feel of a salty droplet bumping against his cheek. And another one, and another one.

No, she wasn't crying, she never did…

As if in a dream, he began to tug down her robes, revealing her small, creamy shoulders.

He pushed her down, wrapping his arms around her. _Everything would be okay_…

"You're beautiful."

He felt himself smile. _Everything would be okay…_

_Or would it?_

Why was she screaming?

What was wrong?

Byakuya opened his eyes. Her large, beautiful black eyes would be shimmering up at him.

A smile would be gracing her lips, but they were trembling. Her dark identical eyes were streaming with rivulets of tears. "Hisana-" he tried to touch but she screamed again. Screamed loudly and wrenched herself away.

Byakuya blinked, and saw Rukia lying across from him.

"N-n" Rukia couldn't bring herself to say it; she was quivering all over, tears still streaming out of her eyes, pulling up her loosened obi.

Byakuya stood up, face hidden in the shadows. Without a word he turned around and exited the chambers as quietly as he entered them, leaving the crying prisoner in a mess on the floor.

"Taichou-san!" Renji skidded to a halt at the sight of his captain, and saluted him "I-I heard noises coming from the prisoner's cell, sounded kinda like… screaming" Renji paused, suddenly feeling sheepish in front of his captain.

Renji stared into his captain's emotionless eyes "Is, everything alright then, taichou?"

He asked, uncertainly.

"Yes" he replied, almost as though from a distance "Everything is fine."

He began to walk on before stopping in Renji's wake

"Just a nightmare." _Nightmare…_

Renji watched his captain walk down the shadowed hall, he ran a hand through his loose, red hair "Man, I need to stop jumping at every little thing she does." He glanced at the closed off cell, almost sadly, before turning away.

"I need to catch some more sleep. No need to check on her, taichou's already done that."

Byakuya walked back to his room.

He had realized it. They had captured her.

She was back.

Rukia.

_His sister_.

Rukia.

An: I guess this was more of a character development than a story. Anyways, I just wrote this when I was bored and wanted to see what people made of it, feel free to flame me if ya want, but if not please leave a nice review!

Chowz!


End file.
